This invention relates to a new and novel all terrain seeder.
Various types of devices are employed for planting seeds. For example, popular seeders of this type are broadcast seeders and seedbox row seeders. Each of these two types of seeders has its advantages and disadvantages. For example, broadcast seeders, while operating satisfactorily in spreading some types of seed, do not function well for light or fluffy seed. Broadcast seeders also have the disadvantage of not working satisfactorily under windy conditions. Row seeders in general operate satisfactorily in some conditions, i.e. conditions where the seed is of a type that can be deposited downwardly through seed orifices or tubes and in conditions where it is acceptable or desirable that the pattern of the growing plants is in well defined rows.
Modern ecology has extended to disrupted remote areas, for example, areas where pipelines have been laid, oil wells abandoned, or the like. It is often required and also desired that disrupted ground areas of this type be seeded with grass or plants of a type similar to that of the adjacent area. It is also desired that seeding be accomplished in a random pattern so that when the grass or plants are grown, planted symmetrical rows are not apparent, particularly from the air. These remote areas often have a rough and rocky terrain and also have sharp contours, thus making the areas difficult to seed. Also, many of the areas, such as mountaineous areas for example are subject to severe wind conditions.